muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Superheroes
Depictions of superheroes in Muppet productions. ''The Muppet Show * Episode 419 - In honor of Lynda Carter's appearance on the show, Scooter has ordered a correspondence course: "How To Be a Superhero." Taking part in the antics, and seen in superhero garb, are Scooter, Fozzie, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Rizzo and Gonzo. The episode also includes a sketch with Super Sheep, and features Statler as Money Man. Finally, a main sketch on the show is Miss Piggy as Wonder Pig. * Episode 418 - When Christopher Reeve is the guest on ''The Muppet Show, Piggy's dressing room is all decked out in Superman memorabilia. Reeve is also seen hanging out backstage reading superhero comic books with a group of rats, one of which (probably Rizzo) he refers to as Super Rat. (Promotional photos of Reeve as Superman can be seen on the corkboard behind Sam in the UK spot from episode 422.) ''Muppet Magazine * Gonzo appears as SuperSchnozz in Muppet Magazine issue 3. * In issue #7, Piggy appears as SuperMoi with ''Supergirl star Helen Slater. * Beaker appears as Super Beaker in the Christopher Reeve issue. ''Sesame Street * SuperGrover (and SuperGrover's Mommy) * Big Bird * Natasha appears as SuperBaby in an "Elmo's World" segment. * Oscar uses Super Grover's old cape in Episode 4037 * Ernie has appeared on German ''Sesamstrasse merchandising as a superhero, and a secret identity with Clark Kent-like glasses. * Zoe and Rosita don superhero costumes to attend Professor Super Grover's School for Super-Heroes in Episode 4071. * Telly dresses as a super cheese for Halloween in A Magical Halloween Adventure. * Captain Vegetable * Captain Breakfast * Super Chicken * Alphaboy, in live-action inserts * Thelma Thumb, in animated inserts * Super Grouch, from Sesamstrasse * Telly, Zoe, Elmo and Rosita join Super Grover in superhero costumes for Super Grover! Ready for Action ''Muppet Babies * Gonzo appeared as a superhero in "Noisy Neighbors." * Animal appeared as Spider-Animal in "Comic Capers." * All of the babies appeared as super heros in "Sing a Song of Superheroes." Comics and Other Print Media * Beaker is seen as SuperBeaker in a version different from the ''Muppet Magazine SuperBeaker, transformed by one of Bunsen's chemical mixtures, in the comic "Disco Frog" from the 1979 UK Muppet Show Annual. This story was printed in the US in the book Muppet Madness. * The Muppet Babies appeared as superheroes in issue 11 of their comic book title. Others * Batman and Robin appear in inserts in Sesame Street Season 2 * Superman appeared in Sesame Street Episode 0184, talking about why S is his favorite letter. * In addition to episodes 418 and 419, Super Rat also appears in Kermit's Garden of Verses. * Kermit and Piggy appear together as Lois Lane and Superman in the 1982 Miss Piggy Calendar. * Palisades Toys released Super Scooter and Super Beaker action figure toys. * Sometime around 2000, a Superhero Movie was proposed for the Muppets, but never picked up. * Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony featured auditions for X-Men: III. The wannabe superheros included The Blimp, The Procrastinator, The Defroster, Beaverine, The Invisible Twins, and Scorn. Additionally, Waldorf displays his ability to shoot laser beams out of his eyes to blow up Statler's head. See also * DC Comics Gallery Image:Piggysuperman.jpg Image:Supermoi.jpg Image:Superbeakercard.jpg Image:Superrat-book.jpg Image:SuperSchnozz.jpg Image:How to be a superhero.jpg Image:Superlew.jpg Image:Supergonzo.jpg Image:Superrat.jpg Image:Superlink.jpg Image:Superscooter.jpg Image:Wonderpig1.jpg Image:Supersheep.jpg Image:Moneyman.jpg Image:Supergrover.jpg Image:Superernie.jpg Image:Supergroversmommy.jpg Image:Superbabynatasha.jpg Image:Superbigbird.jpg Image:Supergrouch.jpg Image:Telly.supercheese.jpg Image:Sgreadyforaction.jpg Image:Character.superchicken.jpg Image:Alphaboy.jpg Image:Character.breakfast.jpg Image:Captainvegetable.jpg Image:Ubergrouch.JPG Image:MuppetBabiesComic-issue11.jpg Image:Greatmuppetsuperman.gif Image:Superbabies.jpg Image:Frogman.jpg Image:Beaverine.JPG Image:TheBlimp.JPG Image:Procrastinator.JPG Image:Defroster.JPG Image:InvisibleTwins.JPG Image:Scorn.JPG Category:Cartoon References Category:Superheroes